Experimental
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Nico tries something new with Umi.


"You seem nervous."

Umi swallowed hard. Yeah, she was nervous, of course she was nervous. This kind of thing always made her nervous. Of course she loved Nico with every ounce of her being and would do all manner of weird and crazy things if she asked her to, but that didn't mean she didn't get nervous. Nico turned around to face Umi, that massive pink toy protruding from her front. Umi swallowed again.

"S-sorry, it's just that...I've never had anything that big inside me before."

"Big?" Nico cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Umi's sweating face. "It's five inches, Umi, it's not that big." Umi pursed her lips. Well it seemed big. Nico seemed to note the concern on Umi's face as she knelt down on the bed and crawled closer, leaning down over Umi's face and gently pressing their lips together. It had the desired effect, with Umi's tensed muscles relaxing ever so slightly. "Hey," Nico said as she pulled away, "if you don't want to do this you don't have to." Umi reached up to wrap her arms around Nico's neck, pulling her back down into another kiss. This one was still gentle, still reassuring.

"I want this, Nico. I want it from you." Umi gently brushed a lock of hair out of Nico's face, and Nico couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Are you really sure?" She asked again. Never hurts to double check, after all. Umi only responded with a nod and a light smile, and Nico leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Okay," She said as she broke the kiss. "I just need to get you ready first." One of Nico's hands trailed down Umi's chest and lingered slightly on her stomach, feeling the musculature as it twitched gently under her touch. She circled Umi's navel with her index finger once before continuing downward. Umi was mostly smooth, save for the small strip of fuzz just above her clit. Nico's fingers passed over the coarse hair to gently press down on the little nub below it, and Umi closed her eyes and drew in a long breath.

"Nico…" Umi exhaled. Nico smiled, her fingers moving slowly as she teased Umi's slit, circling the entrance. It was teasing, meant more to wind her up than bring her actual pleasure, and Umi knew that. Still, she wanted more. She bucked her hips against Nico's hand. Nico smirked down at her.

"Jeez, are you this excited already?" She said, a fingertip briefly slipping past the entrance. Umi covered her face with her hands.

"N-no, you're just...you're good at teasing me…" Umi's voice was barely audible. The parts of her face that weren't covered were bright red. Nico grinned and ran a finger along the slit again, drawing out a shuddering gasp.

"You're about ready to snap, aren't you?" Nico's fingertip once again slipped in as she continued to tease, prodding around just inside but taking care to avoid that one spot. Umi whined and bucked her hips, wordlessly begging Nico to go deeper. "Mhm, just as I thought."

"Nico, please...ahhhhh…" A long, drawn-out gasp came from Umi as Nico slid her finger all the way inside, the slickness making everything a whole lot easier. "Nico!"

"We haven't even gotten to the main event and you're already crying out for me," Nico said as she wiggled her finger around inside Umi, watching as Umi would squirm and gasp in response. "Cute." Nico withdrew her finger, much to Umi's audible disappointment, a string of sticky liquid stretching out as Nico moved the finger to her face. She examined the finger before running her tongue along its length slowly, then sliding the whole thing in her mouth and sucking. Little noises came from her as she continued to suck, soft moans and sighs and perhaps a few louder than necessary slurping sounds, before she slowly withdrew the finger, giving it one last long, lingering lick. "Mmmm," She sighed as she looked over at Umi, who was blushing furiously and making a concerted effort to look away (but not quite succeeding, judging by the way her eyes darted back and forth). "Okay, I think you're ready." Nico got off of the bed and moved over to the side, where she opened a drawer on a nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. "You're really really wet but a little of this couldn't hurt," She said to Umi as she poured out a generous amount of lube onto her hand.

"Y-you don't have to say that," Umi said, still blushing. Nico just laughed as she reached down to the fake cock sticking out from her front and began stroking it with her lubed hand as she made her way back between Umi's legs.

"Okay Umi," Nico said, now somewhat serious. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Umi motioned for Nico to come closer, and come closer she did. She was now leaning over Umi, only inches of space now separating their faces.

"I already told you, I want this." Umi reached up to stroke Nico's cheek, the skin velvety soft beneath her calloused hands. She felt Nico's hand against the back of her own as she brushed a lock of hair out of Nico's face. "It's fine, Nico, go ahead."

Nico gazed down at Umi warmly before leaning to place a kiss on her forehead. "Okay," She said, righting herself so she was sitting straight again. "Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Umi gave a curt nod in response. This was it then. Nothing else remained to be done. With some nervousness Nico adjusted herself so that the head of the toy was now pressed against Umi's entrance. In just movement it would go inside. Nico took a deep breath, then looked over to see if Umi was taking deep breaths, then took another of her own. Okay. Now or nothing. With a slight wiggle of her hips, the head disappeared inside Umi.

Umi's eyes were clenched shut almost as hard as her teeth were as Nico slowly and carefully slid the toy inside her. It felt weird. The lube was cold, and while the silicon of the toy wasn't quite as extreme, it felt...odd. Different. It was smooth, almost unnaturally so, save for the little ridges along the top and bottom parts. Umi could feel those. They didn't feel too bad, actually. Nico went still, letting Umi adjust to the size of the object inside of her. Umi had never had anything this big in her before, and while the toy wasn't exactly huge it was still stretching her out ever so slightly. She squirmed a little, hoping it might make things a little more comfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nico asked, leaning over her again.

"No, no don't stop," Umi said, releasing a breath she hadn't realized was being held. "I think you can move, I just needed some time to adjust."

"Are you sure you want me to move?" The question was answered pretty much immediately when Umi's legs wrapped themselves around Nico's waist, pulling her further in. Nico nodded before lifting her hips, pulling the toy partially out before gently sliding back in. Umi whimpered. There wasn't a lot of friction being created but there was some, and she wanted more of it. She began to pant as Nico set a slow, steady pace, her arms coming up and moving under Nico's to grab her shoulders.

"You like this so far?" Nico asked, panting slightly. Umi nodded and thrust her hips upwards. "Okay, good. I'm gonna go faster." As Nico sped up a little Umi could feel something stirring just below her stomach, a dull warmth that seemed to be growing slowly hotter. She moaned softly and pulled Nico down, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "Hey, whoa, you're pretty sensitive today."

"It feels good, Nico," Umi said, her voice strained ever so slightly. "It feels really good…" Umi's legs squeezed tighter around Nico's waist, further limiting her already limited ability to pull out. Nico grinned into Umi's shoulder as she started to move a little faster.

"I can't believe Umi's a little slut for the strap," Nico said teasingly as she did her best to adjust her angle upwards. Umi only buried her face further.

"D-don't say stuff like that!" She cried out, even as she was matching every one of Nico's thrusts with her own. "It's embarrassing…" She pulled away from Nico's shoulder to look her in the eye, her clouded over amber meeting Nico's clearer red. "A-and I only like it when you do it…"

No further words could come from Umi's lips as Nico's own swiftly covered them. The kiss was rough, Nico's teeth chewing and tugging on Umi's lip, only just gentle enough to avoid drawing blood. "That's my girl," She murmured as she came up for air before diving - or perhaps being pulled back down into another, equally hungry kiss. As Nico's tongue slid between Umi's lips she continued to slam the toy in and out of her. There was little actual power to her thrusts, but the sheer speed at which she was moving was more than making up for it. Every moan that came from Umi was swallowed up by Nico as her tongue probed Umi's mouth, and she could feel that Umi's short, dull nails were digging in hard enough to draw blood. Nico smirked into the kiss before pulling away, wanting a good look at the girl beneath her.

Oh, oh Umi was beautiful. Her mouth hung open as moans and cries came forth from her, and tears pricked at the corner of her tightly shut eyes. Nico licked her lips. God, Umi was positively delicious. She was having some trouble holding back.

"Nico...Nico...nnnh!" Umi seemed to be trying to say something, but she was beyond words right now. Her nails left big red marks on Nico's skin as she dragged them down her back, and Nico was finding it a little harder to pull out now. This could probably mean only one thing.

"You gonna cum?" Nico asked, her own breathing now getting heavy. Umi nodded and let out a small whine, and Nico adjusted herself again. "Okay, I'm gonna let you cum. Because you're cute and you deserve it."

Only a few thrusts later and the dam was broken. Umi let out a long, high pitched whine and arched her back off the bed as she finished, the sheets below her becoming stained as fluid leaked out from her core even as it was occupied. She pulled Nico flush against her in a sort of bear hug, and it was at this point Nico finally started wondering if this had been a good idea in the first place, as now her ability to breath was being compromised. But one glance at Umi's blissful face told her everything had been worth it.

They remained like that, sans bear hug, for a little while after Umi had come down. Finally Nico picked herself up and managed to break free from the tangle of limbs, now pulling the soaked strap-on out from Umi and rolling over to undo the harness.

"Hey Nico," Nico heard Umi say as she threw the toy off to the side somewhere. Nico rolled to face Umi again, and now the luminescent blush was back on her face. "Um...so...can I try using that on you sometime?"

Nico let out a small laugh as she snuggled up to Umi, resting her head on those broad, muscular shoulders of hers. "That's bold of you. What have you done with the real Umi?"

"I'm serious," Umi said, in that tone of voice that Nico knew meant she was absolutely, one-hundred percent serious. "I want to see what you look like when you take something like that."

"Maybe I'll let you if you're good," Nico teased, giving Umi a quick peck on the lips before snuggling into her. She felt Umi's arms wrap around her, giving her a warm feeling of safety and comfort, and within minutes Umi had fallen asleep.

"I'll let you do it sometime, don't worry," She said before sleep took her too.


End file.
